


A More Pleasant Dream

by Dunx5000



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunx5000/pseuds/Dunx5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros and Vriska, in Dream Bubbles. My first post on this here! Don't hestitate to message me! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Fly Pupa, fly!”_

Vriska watched the scene play out again. She’d watched it, over and over, wishing she could forget it. She watched, again, as Tavros leapt off the cliff, plummeting hundreds of feet. The only consolation was, of course, she knew he’d survive.

She sat there, waiting for the crunch she had come to expect, signifying the end of Tavros’s descent. But something was… different. Nothing happened, not like however many times. Vriska was concerned; this hadn’t happened before. Gingerly, she took a step towards the cliff. She hadn’t done this before, she was sure of it. She hadn’t been anywhere near the cliff when it happened, during that FLARP game. So what was she doing?

She reached the edge of the cliff, absently ignoring the monsters that were part of the FLARP game. Carefully, she peered over the edge of the cliff. She didn’t know what she was expecting to see, Tavros’s broken body down below? She couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness, this strange feeling.

She couldn’t see anything. Cautiously, she leaned further forwards in attempts to see anything. She started feeling stupid – of course she couldn’t see anything! What was she trying to accomplish, anyway?

Her thoughts were thrown into disarray, however, as she felt something crash into her chest. For a minute, she was completely at a loss, completely disoriented at this turn of events. One dreadful second later, she worked something out. The green below her, getting ever smaller, was the ground. She was flying!

Vriska panicked. She didn’t know what to do, her arms hitting something hard. She realised, suddenly, that she was falling. Above her, an indistinct blur sailed high in the sky. She could vaguely make out, from the blur, a pair of horns. A troll?, she wondered.

Quickly, impossibly quickly, the blur was shooting towards her. Faster and faster, coming towards her, Vriska realised something. She was scared, petrified. She couldn’t bring herself to move, her body not responding to her. She felt arms wrapping around her, holding her tight. She pressed her face into the figure’s chest, desperately trying to ignore the tears. Hearing a grunt as they crashed into the ground together, Vriska realised they had landed, none to softly. Slowly, she got up, shaking slightly. She looked down, shocked at what she saw.

“uHH,,,” he started, “hI VRISKA”   


	2. Chapter 2

Vriska stared in disbelief. “ _Tavros?!”_ she stammered. She was stunned. Tavros _never_ would have done that! Not to her!

“yEAH,” Tavros replied, bashfully. “pRETTY FUN, RIGHT? i CAN FLY, VRISKA!” his excitement was obvious, his grin almost rivalling his horns in breadth.

Vriska’s anger melted. He was happier than he’d ever seen him; she couldn’t stay annoyed at his wigglerlike happiness. Not that he needed to know that, yet.

Grumpily, she pushed herself off of Tavros, sitting up with her back to him. Out the corner of her eye, she saw he was now sitting up to face her. She crossed her arms, putting her nose up in the air.

“aRE,,, aRE YOU OKAY, VRISKA?” Tavros asked.

She rounded on him, annoyance in her eyes, “N8!” she shouted, “You SC8RED me with that!”  

“uHHH,,,” Tavros started, getting up, “sORRY, VRISKA,,, i, UH, DIDN’T-“

Tavros was interrupted as Vriska hit him square in the chest, both of them crashing into the ground. Abruptly, the two of them were rolling down a hill, hurtling through hedges and disturbing small animals. After a time, they reached the bottom of the hill, Vriska falling on Tavros. The two of them were laughing; Vriska couldn’t remember how long it’d been since she’d laughed so genuinely, especially at something so juvenile.

“Noooooooow we’re even, Pupa,” she said, smiling.

Tavros grinned again, relieved. “oKAY,” he said “iF YOU SAY SO.”

“Well, I do,” she replied, barely refraining herself from sticking her tongue out at him. “You just got to 8e a little careful, Tavros. You’re 8igger than me, after allllllll!” she teased, getting off of him.

“yEAH,,, i KNOW,,,” Tavros muttered. He was usually very gentle; Vriska could see that the comment had upset him.

Before he had a chance to start berating himself too much, Vriska decided she’d change the subject. She looked out, noticing they were now by the coast, the sea lapping gently against the shore.

“Say, Tavros,” turning to face him, “Where are we, anyway?”

Tavros’s head snapped up, taking in the sight of the coast as if for the first time.

“uHHH,,,” he stammered, “i DUNNO”

Vriska shivered slightly. Something wasn’t right. She could tell. At the back of her head, she felt as though something was wrong. There was a certain 1feeling, insidiously creeping into her thoughts. She tried to ignore it, but didn’t have much luck.

“Tavros…” she said, staring out at the ocean, “Are we… dead?”

Her question was met with silence. She waited, mentally counting the seconds before the tension became unbearable. She wheeled around to face him.

“Wel-“ she started, her question catching in her throat.

Tavros didn’t reply, but Vriska didn’t need him to. She watched, in fascinated horror, as the colour drained from Tavros’s eyes, and chocolate-brown blood began dully leaking from a growing hole in his stomach.

“yEAH, VRISKA,” he replied. “wE’RE DEAD”


	3. Chapter 3

Vriska took a minute, standing there transfixed. And yet, she was strangely undisturbed by the sight in front of her. It felt as though something had shifted; almost like she’d forgotten something before – now, she realised what.

Slowly, she looked down at her stomach. Her hands were pressed against her chest. Slowly, without really knowing what she was doing, she pulled them away, and stared at them in silence.

“vRISKA?” she heard Tavros, could sense his concern. But right then, her focus was on her hands.

They were coated in a thick, blue liquid. Blood. Her blood.

“vRISKA?” Tavros was closer now and genuinely worried for her. She tore her eyes away from her hands, and looked him in the eyes.

“I’m fine,” she said, forcing a weak smile. “It’s just… I… didn’t expect it, I guess.”

Tavros smiled, slightly. “i, UHH, DON’T THINK ANYONE EXPECTS TO BE DEAD, VRISKA” he replied.

“I know th8t!” she snapped, lightly punching him on the arm. She blinked, and examined him again.

“Tavros… how come your wound is gone?” she asked.

“hUH?” Tavros looked down, noticing the lack of wound. “oH, THAT” he grinned, broadly this time. “wE’RE IN A DREAM, VRISKA. WE CAN DO WHAT WE WANT.”

She looked at him, unsure whether to berate him for having his head in the clouds, or press him for more information. Instead, she pressed her hands against her chest again. She concentrated for a brief, second closing her eyes, before examining herself. Her arms, instead of being in her grey coat, were now in the much more familiar orange sleeves of her God Tier outfit.

She looked at Tavros, who stood there with one of his larger grins plastered on his face. She shot him a look, matching his grin with her own slightly sarcastic smirk.

“sEE?” Tavros eagerly gloated.

“Yeaaaaaaaah, yeaaaaaaaah,” Vriska replied, rolling her eyes. “Big deal, Pupa! I could’ve done the same thing with my sylladex!” She watched him, expecting to see him deflate as he normally would. What happened instead took her by surprise.

“oH, REALLY?” Tavros replied. His grin hadn’t faded, and if Vriska didn’t know him better, she’d swear he’d gotten the same mischievous spark in his eye she imagined she had whenever she had an idea. “lET’S TRY SOMETHING ELSE, THEN.”

“W8,” Vriska said, as Tavros closed the distance, “What do you mean something, Tavr-“

Tavros didn’t let Vriska finish; instead, he wrapped his strong arms around her, looked into her eyes and grinned as wide as possible. “hOLD TIGHT” he said.

And they were flying.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tavros! Tavros! Tavroooooooos!” Vriska shouted, in vain attempts to get his attention. The wind was rushing against her face – she’d flown before, that being a perk of ascending to God Tier – but never like this. Tavros had her pinned against his chest, and seemed to be attempting to meet the speeds he’d reached when he was in the rocket chair.

After a lot of shouting, struggling and general protesting, Tavros seemed to get the message that she wanted to go down. With a significant lack of any restraint, he rocketed towards the ground, before letting her go. Tentatively, Vriska took one step, and then another – pretending she was _not_ shaking.

Her hair, naturally, was an absolute mess after their little trip. She clawed at it half-heartedly, in hopes of making it more manageable, before abandoning the idea. Instead, she spun to face Tavros, resolving to give him a tongue lashing for being so reckless – particularly with _her._

“Tavros, you gru8sucki—”

The words caught in her throat. He stood there, his completely unabashed grin plastered over his face. She couldn’t… she _couldn’t_ stay angry at him when he was so happy. She hated it, but there was just something about that grin. Something about seeing him… confident… that threw her off.

“sOMETHING,,, wRONG, vRISKA?” he asked.

Vriska found herself momentarily at a loss for words – but made a hasty recovery. “You’re SUPPOSED to WAAAAAAAARN me 8efore you do something like that, you…”

She noticed he didn’t flinch at her comments as he might have done at one point. That stupid grin was still on his face.

“oH, UH, RIGHT” Tavros muttered. “mY BAD, vRIS. sORRY”

“You 8etter 8e sorry, Pupa!” she grumbled. “Gra88ing me like that! I mean, really!”

“bUT,,, iT WAS FUN, RIGHT?” he replied, still beaming. “i HEARD YOU,,, UH, LAUGHING,”

“Laughing?!” she choked on the word. “LAUGHING!? I was tryyyyyyyying to get you to stop, you idiot!” she shouted. Thinking about it, she might have been laughing a little bit. But he wasn’t supposed to hear that.

That caused Tavros’s smile to waver, if only slightly. Vriska rolled her eyes. He wouldn’t have hurt her, she knew that. He was far too… _nice_ to do anything to upset her. Well, on purpose anyway.

“i’M SORRY IF i, UH, SCARED YOU VRISKA,” he said, a little dejectedly.

 “It’s okay” Vriska sighed, before grinning mischievously. “8esiiiiiiiides…”

“uHH,” Tavros muttered, “bESIDES?”

“I’ll 8et ya you can’t catch meeeeeeee!” she shouted, before shooting into the sky.

Below her, she could see Tavros stare at her, bemused for a second. Vriska saw him shrug, then skyrocket after her. The race was on.


	5. Chapter 5

For what felt like hours, the two young trolls sailed through the air. Vriska would dart across the skyline, stopping long enough for Tavros to get within arm’s reach of her, only to shoot off again, laughing.

Vriska felt smug at being able to outmanoeuvre Tavros – not that she was entirely surprised, owing to her wealth of experience. At the back of her mind, she was wondering if he was getting _ever so slightly_ closer with each attempt. These thoughts were ignored – it was just her imagination, after all. She was perfect at this game. Simply the best there was.

She floated idly in the air, stopping to catch her breath as much as anything. She took account of her surroundings, trying to find Tavros. Where had he gone? Usually, by now, he’d make himself known, the lumbering oaf. Maybe he’d wondered off. Or gotten bored.

She took a moment to look at the landscape. Tavros’s hive was visible, if barely, in the distance. She’d flown quite a distance – or at least, it seemed that way. Vriska wasn’t entirely sure how distance translated inside a dream bubble. She’d have to check that with Tavros, see if he knew. He seemed to be irritatingly knowledgeable about these bubbles… somehow.

She could also see out to the sea, the tide gently lapping against the beach sands. She found it had an oddly calming effect – particularly without the odd lusus or two breaking the ebb and flow of the tide, or the trolls that would typically chase after them. She wondered, for a brief moment, how her lusus was. Shuddering, she tried thinking of something else.

“,,,gOTCHA!”

Vriska was caught completely off guard. Somehow, the lumbering fool that was Tavros had snuck up on her – he must’ve distracted her! There was no way that he’d have caught her otherwise! After all, she _was_ the best at flying. No question.

“No fair!” she protested, but her heart wasn’t in it.

“uHHH,,, wHAT’S NOT FAIR ABOUT IT?” Tavros asked, confused.

Vriska gave up, sighing heavily. “Never mind, Pupa. It’s not important.”

“uHHH,,, aRE YOU SURE?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she murmured, “Forget about it.”

“uHH, OKAY” Tavros didn’t sound convinced.

“C’mon, let’s go down there,” Vriska gestured to the spires of some mountains. She knew that Tavros would like the view – he liked being high up, even if he wasn’t flying. She quietly admitted to herself she wanted to change the subject, as much as anything.

“oKAY,” Tavros said, grinning. “i WANTED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING ELSE, ANYWAY.” With that, he darted towards the mountains. Vriska thought she saw the hint of a smile on his face. It made a change, seeing him so upbeat all the time.

Shaking the last of her thoughts about other lusii and trolls, she followed suit. She shot down, following after the brown blur that was Tavros.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod note - sorry for the delay to this chapter! RL issues like University got in the way. BUT that's resolved now. So, on with our story!

It took Vriska some time, chasing after Tavros. She would never admit it to him, of course, but she was amazed how fast he was able to fly. Gone was the self-conscious, dithering Tavros she remembered when he’d acquired his pair of robo-legs. He was fast. He was confident. The thought cropped up several times, since she’d first seen him in this dream. It still felt… strange.

They flew for a while, before Tavros plummeted towards a mountainside. Vriska panicked – had he forgotten how to fly? Had he been hit by something? Were they under attack? Hurriedly, she shot down after him, desperately hoping he was okay.

As she arrived, she could see Tavros standing on a flat, rocky part of the mountain.  She was relieved, but at the same time she was furious with him for pulling such a stupid stunt – and annoyed at herself for being such a fussyfangs about the whole ordeal. Vriska delicately landed next to him, taking solace in her perfect landing – even if Tavros didn’t comment on it.

“How could you do something so STUPID!!!!!!!!” she shouted at him, punching him lightly on the arm.

“uHH,,,” Tavros stammered. He evidently hadn’t expected that outburst. Frankly, Vriska had surprised herself too.

“Whatever,” Vriska hastily muttered, embarrassed “What are we doing here, Pupa?” she asked, fixing him with a stern glare.

She might as well have been staring at one of her computer monitors for the effect it had on Tavros, that _infuriatingly_ smug smile creeping up on his face. “cOME OVER HERE!” he said, motioning to the other side of the mountain.

Vriska complied after a moment, having made a mental note to tell him off for ordering her around.

Awestruck, Vriska sank to her knees. She could see out across what she knew of Alternia – her hive, and Equius’s being closest to them. A little further, she could see what must be the desert, where Kanaya lived. She could make out, in the distance, Tavros and Aradia’s hives too…

Tavros sat down beside her, putting an arm around Vriska’s shoulders.

“bEAUTIFUL, RIGHT?” he asked.

“Yeah……..” Vriska said, still a little dumbfounded.

“tHAT’S NOT EVEN THE BEST PART,” Tavros gloated, “wATCH” 

Vriska was about to ask Tavros how this could possibly be any better, but her words were snatched away as the scene in front of her transformed.

The fields of Alternia were bathed in a golden hue, as a yellow-orange ball sank behind the hills, basking the scene in its wonderful colours. It really was one of the most amazing sights Vriska had ever seen.

“Tavros……..” Vriska was transfixed at the scene, but determined to get an answer, “What IS that?”

“iT’S CALLED A SUNSET,” Tavros explained, “jADE TOLD ME ABOUT THEM – aPPARENTLY HUMANS DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT BEING BLINDED BY THEIR SUN,,,” he paused for a moment. “uNLESS THEY STARE AT IT, i SUPPOSE”

“It’s…….. So pretty,” Vriska said, with feeling. “But how could you have..?”

“iT'S A DREAM, vRISKA,” Tavros said, by means of explanation. “aNYTHING WE WANT TO HAVE HAPPEN, HAPPENS. wE JUST HAVE TO WANT IT,,,”

“Almost anything,” Vriska mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

“wHAT WAS THAT?” Tavros asked, genuinely confused.

“Forget it,” Vriska said, sulkily.

“nO,” Tavros insisted, “tELL ME WHAT YOU’RE THINKING”

Vriska sighed, heavily. Summoning all of her courage, she threw the words out. “Tavros........ did you ever…….. h8 me?”


End file.
